


All Shapes and Sizes

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Exes, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Sometimes, feelings get hurt, and people say stupid things. And sometimes, others care enough to fix the pain that was caused.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Logan, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Magda (X-Men) & Charles Xavier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	All Shapes and Sizes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Canon or au where Erik and Magda are married and have Nina and Logan and Charles are together raising Laura. Give me exes learning how to co-exist now that fate (or x incident) has brought them back into each other's lives. Give me Logan and Magda getting along like a house on fire and the girls close as sisters. There's no chance of infidelity here because they're both happily married (or remarried, if they were married to each other before) but that doesn't mean it's not awkward sometimes, since there are still feelings there and probably always will be...

Despite what his ex-boyfriend would tell you, Erik Lehnsherr wasn't a man to overestimate or misjudge things. The simple fact was that his daughter was the best child ever, and he loved her with all his heart. For little Nina, he was willing to brave a journey across the globe, and try and gain mercy from the man who he had injured so badly. He'd been prepared for anything upon his return. Charles's hatred, his acceptance, his insistence that Erik leaves - anything, that was, apart from that little girl by his side. Laura. Charles's adopted daughter.

The child of Logan, because apparently Charles had moved on, and found a person that made him happy. A man that as far as Erik could tell, was an obnoxious snarling prick (aside from around Charles, or around his daughter). But he was loyal, and fiercely protective of his kid.

Which is why Erik found himself sat opposite Logan, watching as the man extended and retracted those claws. He could feel them, and the hum of Logan's skeleton, and he gazed at him coldly.  
"Come on, what happened this time?"

"Chuck was looking at Laura's files." Logan muttered. "And I asked him what, because he said he's been worrying about her growing and the metal plating and..." Logan snarled, his lips curling back. "He said I wouldn't understand."

"Bastard." Erik sighed. "Did he explain?"

"Yeah, he explained it after, and it shouldn't be a problem, but... damn, if he thinks I'm stupid, why the hell is he fucking me. Doesn't he think he could do better?"

"He isn't... he's just an idiot." Erik said bluntly. "Stupidest man I've ever known. Honestly. The most intelligent, but also the dumbest. And I have no problem with telling him that."

"You hate me." Logan argued.

"I don't like you. Much. But Nina loves Laura and... and you make Charles happy. So let me help."

***

Despite what his ex-boyfriend would tell you, Charles wasn't a man to overestimate or misjudge things. The simple fact was that his daughter was the best child ever, and he loved her with all his heart. Laura gave him a purpose, reminded him that he was managing to help young mutants, that he was making a difference.

Her and Logan had turned up at the school, desperate and afraid, only their healing factor preventing them from having wounds from the labs where they had been imprisoned. And yet. They were amazing, both of them. The best people that Charles had met. They had helped him out of the slump he'd found himself in, and when Erik had appeared on his doorstep, it was the knowledge that he had Logan's gruff support that had helped him invite the man in. And he'd met Nina, and Magda - Erik's truly charming wife, and he couldn't help thinking she deserved better. But she loved him, and the two girls had become firm friends, close as sisters, always playing, even getting Erik to use his abilities to levitate little Laura - and Logan had _not_ been pleased when he'd caught them doing that, but luckily Charles had separated them before it came to blows.

But things were good, and Laura was doing well with a friend her age, and Magda and Erik were both fitting well at the school. Charles felt a lot of fondness towards Magda, which made him smile as he looked across his desk at her, one hand brushing the rim of his wheelchair.  
"It's alright, what happened this time?"

Her smile was a little fragile.  
"Nina asked if... if I could be a mutant." Magda mumbled. "I... I love him. And I know... I know he doesn't mean all humans, but... it hurts, sometimes, when he says that he wants to live without humans. And Nina's so little..."

"Let me talk to him," Charles suggested. "I can explain. But Magda? He loves you. He loves you, and he wants you in his life, he's just a damned fool at points."

She nodded, and looked at him nervously.  
"Thank you."

"You make him happy. Let me help." He wheeled out to go and find Erik, and explain to him how much of a fool he was being.

***

"I'm sorry." Charles said softly. "I... I know that it doesn't necessarily fix things. But you are... you are the best thing in my life. And I'm sorry you've been feeling that way." His hand grasped Logan's, tracing each finger before settling with his hand across the back of his lover's palm. "Thank you for telling me."

"I don't mind if you... fuck, I'm not... I just don't want Laura being ashamed of me."

Charles stared, then pulled his lover closer, until Logan was half-sprawled across his lap, in a way that would probably be uncomfortable if he'd been able to feel it.   
"She isn't ashamed of you. You are the best man that I know. And she is lucky to have you in her life." He leaned in to kiss Logan softly, smiling against his lips, and after a momentary pause, Logan smiled back.

***

Erik gathered his wife in his arms, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"You are a mutant to me sweetheart. Your mutations are being the best wife ever, and being able to put up with my idiocy."

She nodded slowly, blinking back tears, and leaning up for a kiss.


End file.
